


Whipped

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [54]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey teases Ian about how whipped Ian is for Mickey but later Mickey shows just how whipped he really is for Ian.Ian and Mickey show how whipped they are for each other.





	Whipped

_Pulled up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry_

_Hundred on your wrist, jumping out the rari_

_Oh, she hit the split, she know how to party_

_When I'm with my click, we_ _know how to party._

Ian groans and covers his head with a pillow. His boyfriend is obsessed with that fucking song. He plays it every morning _severally_ , during the day when he can and at least once before they sleep. 

They went to a the club last week which is where Mickey heard it. Ian had made the mistake of downloading it for him. He is pretty sure his boyfriend doesn't know the lyrics or who has sang the song but apparently he likes the melody so he's been playing the song on replay anytime he can. 

At this point Ian is about to break their sound system into pieces. Or worse, throw Mickey's phone out the fucking window. His boyfriend needs to get over that God damn song! Ian likes Chris Brown sure, but not this fucking much. 

He gets out of the bed and puts on his boxers. He then scratches his no doubt shaggy hair as he walks out of their bedroom. He walks past the living room where the song is blasting and heads to the kitchen. Mickey is -in only a boxer and an apron- swaying his hips left and right as he chops up something Ian cant see yet.

He walks closer and hears, "Na na na na na, we know how to party. Mm mm mm mm yeah, we know how to party." 

A big uncontrollable smile breaks on his face. This is the cutest thing he has ever seen. He wraps his hands around Mickey and kisses his neck. "I was sleeping you know." 

Mickey turns his head and let's Ian peck him. "It's eleven fucking o'clock babe." 

Ian moans and kisses his boyfriend's neck again. "You know that's not what they say, right?"

"Well, i would know the lyrics, if my boyfriend would write them down for me." 

Ian really, really doesn't want to. "Whatchu making?" 

"Spanish omelette." 

"Nice." Ian moans and grinds his crotch against Mickey's ass. 

Mickey whines. "Lyrics." 

Ian sighs and pulls away. He heads back to their bedroom to get his phone. He cannot believe he's about to encourage this irritating obsession. 

 

                                 ••••

 

It's date night. 

Just as they're about to get into the restaurant, Fiona calls him. Ian pulls Mickey into a soft but long kiss. "Go in baby, be right in." 

Turns out Fiona just wants him to talk to Lip. She thinks he might be sliping and is drinking again. But Ian was with his brother last week and he knows that's not true. This is her doubting he's taking his meds all over again. He lies that he'll do what she wants just so she can hang up and he can go have dinner with his gorgeous boyfriend. 

He feels like fish fillet tonight. And maybe some rice. 

He finds Mickey's already ordered for them. Chicken. "I didn't want to eat chicken tonight." He pouts looking at his plate. 

"We can't return it. C'mon babe, eat." 

"Its not always romantic ordering for your boyfriend, you know." 

"You used to like it when I ordered for you." Mickey points out with a frown. 

Ian sighs. "I did. I do. Thanks Mick." Ian squeezes his hand and digs in. As expected, Mickey reaches for his chicken not five minutes later. Ian leans back on his chair. "Baby really? We are eating the same thing. That _you_ ordered."

Mickey shrugs and scoops his food again. 

Ian just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

 

                                 ••••

 

When Mickey has a cold, he snores. Like really, fucking snores. 

In the past, Ian would pinch Carl in his sleep so he'd wake up. That way he didn't have to hear him snore. And once he pushed Lip off the bed so he would also wake up and not snore anymore. 

But with Mickey, this is his boyfriend. The man he lives with. The love of his life. He only snores whenever he gets a cold. And even though Ian can never get any sleep because it, he can never be cruel with him. So instead he gets some ear plugs and sleeps holding Mickey just like he's done for the last couple of years. 

•

Ian is watching a movie when Mickey gets home from work exhausted. 

"I am so fucking tired. My feet!" Mickey complains dropping next to Ian on the couch. 

The redhead kisses him hello before getting up. He boils some hot water for Mickey and puts in in a basin before heading to the living room with it. He puts it in front of Mickey before folding up the brunette's trousers. He then helps Mickey dip his aching feet in before settling back on the couch. 

"Thanks babe." Mickey says pulling him in for a kiss. 

"No problem." Ian pulls back with a smile then frowns at the TV. "What happened to my show?" 

"This is better." Mickey points out before throwing the remote on the couch furthest from them. 

Ian lays his head on Mickey's lap. "Why do you always do this to me?" 

Mickey runs his hand in the redhair and Ian moans happily. "Because you let me." 

"Only 'cause I love you." 

"And I love you too." Mickey chuckles. "Even though you're so fucking whipped." 

Ian opens his eyes and looks up at him. "Fucker." 

"Whipped." Mickey repeats. 

"For you, I don't mind." Ian says laughing when Mickey's cheeks turn pink. "I love you." He says again. 

"I love _you_." 

 

                                 ••••

 

They're grocery shopping when Ian and Mickey come across one of Mickey's coworkers that Ian really dislikes. He's the only single person in his boyfriend's workplace and he's gay. So no, Ian does not like him.

It's his birthday so he's throwing a party and he invites them. "Of course we'll be there." Mickey assures. 

"We're not going." Ian says firmly as soon as the guy walks away. 

"Like fuck we aren't." Mickey snaps. "We haven't been to a fucking party in ages." 

"Don' matter. We're not going." Ian pushes the cart towards the check out area. "If it's a party you want, we'll throw our own."

"Do I at least get a reason?" Mickey asks. 

"I don't wanna go." Is the only thing Ian says making Mickey scoff. "Fine, then _you_ go." 

Mickey scoffs again. "You know it won't have fun without you babe." 

Ian shrugs. "Then we're not going." 

"Fine. Got it." Mickey picks a carrot from their trolley and takes a bite. 

•

That night they're laying in bed after a rough round of sex. Mickey caresses Ian's naked back as the redhead lies on his chest. "I could be doing head stands right now. Can't believe I let you talk me out of going to that party." 

"Now who's whipped?" Ian teases. 

"Yeah well," Mickey pecks the red head. "I don' mind being whipped for you either." 

Ian just gives a pleased smile as he slowly falls asleep from exhaustion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still not taking prompts but cash me on tumblr. Same name!! ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
